A Downward Spiral
by Passingaspect
Summary: Years passed after the Mortal War. People had time to heal and move on, but not everyone. A new threat is on the rise and everyone must gather again to stop it. Who is the target? What will the outcome be? While searching for answers our favourite characters are caught between solving a mysterious disappearance, or following the only lead that will stop the problem.
1. Prologue

**A Downward Spiral**

 **I**

 *****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 _Lost._

 _Lost is a lovely place to find yourself._

 _-DPT_

* * *

 _She woke with a gasp. The one you feel when something is hurtled at you unexpectedly, the kind that made you slightly disoriented. The first thing she was the night sky, luminous with the intensity of a million dead stars that winked from the distant past. Under the cloak of moonlight she laid._

 _Not willingly of course, no. Not willingly._

 _Who would? Well, in their right mind anyways, would lay in the middle of nowhere by the roadside where nothing exists other than the endless span of fields of poppies painting the meadow a stark red. That's right, no one…that's sane. A ray of light slipped past a crack between clouds which shown down on a patch of flowers, a striking contrast to the darkness. Red and black. Just then a blinding pain shot pass her, she desperately closed her eyes to ease the unwelcomed discomfort. Her vision consisted the colour red: Red like the sky of a bleeding sunset, red like a rose, like blood. Many thoughts gathered in her mind leaving her more breathless and confused. She scanned the skies as if the heavens would answer her questions, questions she herself has yet to even know of. She sat up, as gracefully as one can with a seemingly battered body. Taking note of her ragged appearance, the tattered cloth that used to be a shirt, and the ripped pants that barely covered her legs, she began to formulate a plan. She needed to find refuge, it wasn't sage here. That she knows. How you might ask, she can't really explain. As disoriented as she may, and as hard as she might try to gather her bearings she's at least definite of three things. First, is that she doesn't recall where she came from. Why she was here to begin with and of course the fact that she can't remember anything other than her name._

 _Scared and highly disarrayed she began to tremble, perhaps due to the cold air of the night or the knowledge of vulnerability and fear slowly settling in. She let out a strangled sob, to which startled her, though it shouldn't be a shock given her situation, it was only natural reaction._

 _After having a few moments to think and control her breathing, she told herself that she'd have to put this behind her for now. There are other pressing matters to handle, with careful consideration she began walking towards the East. Worn, beaten and bruised she trotted with determination._


	2. Interlude

**A Downward Spiral**

 **II**

 **A Downward Spiral: II**

 *****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 **New York Institute**

Alec began to make his way towards the end of the wing; there he knows he'll find him. As he walked silently towards the shadowed hall he became reminiscent of the days where he constantly worried if he'd live through the next day. He remembers the endless fighting, which is still constant because fighting is what being a Shadowhunter is about, but the Mortal War was a different magnitude on its own. The war brought many pains; ones he'd wish weren't there. He was supposed to be able to hear the laughter of a young boy, but the heavens had other plans and the boy met his untimely end.

"He would've been in his teens now," Alec thought sombrely

Though, he did also have his joys in life, such as Magnus and their children, and his family. Dysfunctional more so than ever after his parents' separation he had come to terms that as long as they're alive he was content. A loud honk got him out of his thoughts. Glancing down through the massive windows of the institute he sees the ever bustling streets of New York down below. Even when the clock is minutes away from midnight there seems to be no halt to the cabs roaming the streets, or the groups of unproductive mundanes settled in deserted alleys, or the monsters hidden behind the shadows.

He gathered his bearing and continued to his destination. He marched forward and halted his steps once he reached a set of oak doors that held his objective, then he started to wonder if this was the proper time for discussing topics involving the Clave.

"Maybe another time? But then again when is it ever the right time for him," Alec thought.

"For what it's worth I'm already here might as well, right? It shouldn't be too hard…it's just a casual conversation nothing grand," He said to no one in particular.

He stood in silence. Dreading to go in.

A muffled, "yes?" sounded through the door.

Alec internally cursed himself. So much for not drawing attention to his entrance, counting to three and heaving a sigh he reached for the copper door knobs and pushed the heavy set of doors and stepped inside. In an instant his senses were flooded, bright colours invaded his vision and he was then wafted by an overwhelming sweet scent of flowers. At that moment he was eternally grateful that he wasn't allergic to tulips unlike his sister Isabelle. Alec scanned the area and his eyes landed on the silhouette lying on the ground.

A small whisper of breathe, "...Jace"


	3. Disruption

**A Downward Spiral**

 **III**

 *****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

"What is it?" Jace questioned, not bothering to even glance at Alec's way. "Here to revel in my presence," Alec scoffed at the suggestion, and he got a playful grin in reply.

"As if you need praising," Alec said, knowing how Jace incredibly holds himself higher than others.

They basked in a comfortable silence. Alec leaned against the door frame of the institute's greenhouse. He admired the spacious room: from its glass roof reflecting the moon light, to the way the green of the various plants that reminds him of a tropical forest. Minutes passed and neither had done anything or spoken a word, Alec sighed. He didn't want to interrupt his parabatai but he can feel the building irritation of three individuals that he left in the confinements of the library to fetch the lump on the floor known as Jace Herondale.

Fearing the consequences Alec began to open his mouth to say something just as Jace sat up, and stared at a shrub. Silence stretched.

Not bothering to even make sense of what just happened Alec started what he couldn't a moment ago.

"Jace the meeting."

"What about it", He spoke in a way that could be interpreted that he wanted to dismiss the oncoming topic.

"Stop being unreasonable and move."

"Alec."

"Seriously Jace, "Alec sighed.

Jace did nothing other than stare, at that moment Alec wanted to do nothing more than throttle his friend for his stubborness.

"A minute, Alec." Jace said lowly, "please."

"You don't need another min – "Alec's protest was interrupted by a loud noise. It was midnight, and as the clock chimed its second bell, a flicker of light glowed from the corner of his eye. He stared at the bush; the very same one Jace has been intently focused on, and marveled as moonlight flowers bloomed. The white flowers burst and tiny sprinkles of light poured out. It was enchanting to say the least. He remembered when Hodge showed them this flower, waking them in the middle of the night to observe what he called "a phenomenon" although at the time Alec didn't appreciate being woken up just to see a plant.

"Ah, the _medianox plant_ ," Alec said, recalling the name.

Jace hummed, "Clary loves them."

"I remember, the first time I showed her and she was so intrigued I'm sure she forgot I existed for a moment", he chuckled. Alec was keen to notice the slight change in his tone of voice.

"Jace –"He started but Jace silenced him with a look.

Jace stood up and dusted his pants, looking up Alec sees that it was replaced with a mischievous and underlying cockiness that he always associated with his best friend. The change in demeanour was prominent to Alec, though he made no comment on it. As Jace made his way beside him, Alec pulled away from the doorframe. He began walking and looked over his shoulders, just as Jace reached his side.

"Then shall we?" Alec said, as he exited the green house with Jace.

The clock rang the last bell, with it, the faint shine of the moonlight flower dimmed as it started to wilt.

 **Library**

"There's been a rise in demon activity, though it hardly calls for any alarm the Council worries that it will get out of hand," Maryse said off offhandedly, her firm voice reverberating of the walls.

"Where exactly is this happening," Magnus chimed in.

"First sightings started out in France, reports said that numerous mundanes have either gone missing or found dead days after a rise in high demonic energy that spread in certain areas."

"Mundanes summoning again? Then it shouldn't have been too hard for the Paris Institute to handle," voiced a figure that was currently situated atop the grand piano. Isabelle Lightwood, to say she was pretty an understatement, and along with her deceitful beauty comes her deadly fighting skills.

"They thought so too, but it's not like that. About a week or so the same thing happened in Spain, then Italy, where a huge fight occurred and many of our own were left wounded. The Centurions were handed the task to investigate," Maryse said, a scowl painted her features.

Magnus raised an inquisitive brow and stopped admiring his electric green nails before speaking. "And their findings?"

It took a minute before Maryse replied as she was intently staring at a map laid on the table directly in front of her.

"That's the thing, they found nothing," disappointment clear in her tone.

"Nothing…At all?" Alec said incredulously.

"It's true. They followed a lead, it directed them to Switzerland where the last flurry of activity happened before the trail ran cold," she continued. "That was two months ago, the council dismissed it as a disruption in convergence sites, which are quite common in Southern Europe. Then out of nowhere they all started more frequently, sometimes all at once in different areas. The numbers of demons have increased significantly as well."

"Well that does call for some attention indeed," Magnus said, leaning back on the couch cushions as he silently pondered about the given information.

"So you see why I had called you all here for a meeting, the Council has requested other members that aren't directly based in Europe to lend a hand."

"And what of the institute? We can't possibly just drop our own assignments and take care of someone else's," Alec countered. "We've got enough things to handle especially after everything that's happened."

"That's exactly what you're going to do; I'll handle the institute just fine. You, however, will go to an institute and search for clues if there is any." Maryse said easily dismissing her son's worries.

"This is more trouble than it's worth," Magnus stated.

Alec looked at him, "its ok, you don't have to concern yourself with Shadowhunter problems."

"Anything that involves you concerns me Alexander," Magnus said fondly. "That's why I'm coming with you." He beamed.

Alec's eyes widen, he began to protest. "What, no! You –"

"Where to Maryse?" Magnus said, completely ignoring his boyfriend's protest.

"Venice." She replied, finality oozing from one spoken word.

"Hold on-" Alec started, but was shortly interrupted again

The warlock grinned, "how exciting!"

"Romantic. Hmm, I'll go see if Simon will be back soon to come with us," Isabelle added as she jumped down from her perch. Maryse exited the library mentioning paperwork on her way out, Isabelle followed right after.

Sighing Alec dropped his one sided argument as everyone seemed to be ignoring him anyways, "Isabelle doesn't mind, I guess its fine with me."

"I'm thrilled!" Magnus cheered, Alec shot him a withering glare. Magnus' beamed widen, his cat like eyes glittering under the light reflecting off a witch light torch. "Alexander, you are quite cute when you're angry, did you know?" Completely blindsided Alec began to blushed, feeling rather self-conscious he tried to swerve the attention and finding the perfect subject when his eyes landed on window adjacent from the sofa.

"Jace looks like he might want to be doing something else," Alec observed.

"Such as locking himself in the greenhouse?" Magnus guessed, he decided to ease off the teasing before his boyfriend died from embarrassment.

"Jace you're in right?" Alec asked.

"…Venice…" Jace said completely ignoring the jab, and decided to be deep in thought as he sat by the window sill.

"Yes, Venice. You know gondolas, canals for streets? Old, slowly sinking into the bottom of the ocean Venice," Alec elaborated.

"Oh I thought you meant the other one."

"There's another one? I've never heard of it" Alec said curiously, oblivious to Magnus' smirk and the quirk on the corner of Jace's lips.

"Yes, the one around 'you're too gullible' street." Jace chuckled

"Oh…wait. What? Oh! You asshole," Alec shouted, who was once again red with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Thank you, I love compliments" Jace said, his eyes twinkling.

"Whatever," Alec grumbled, he leaned towards Magnus. "So are you in?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jace questioned.

"Maybe," Alec said casually.

"You know Herondale's never back out from a challenge," Jace said with conviction.

Between the bantering pair Magnus gave a knowing smile, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter; sorry for not updating in a while I have been quite busy as of late. Things are slowly progressing but I do hope you are enjoying this so far, I have also extended the chapter compared to the previous ones, let me know if you guys prefer small excerpts of the story or would rather find it better if I write longer chapters.


	4. May Be

**A Downward Spiral: IV**

 *****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 _"What if?"_

 _is the everlasting echo_

 _in my chaotic heart._

 _-perry_

* * *

A deep rumbling echoed throughout the hall, the sound increasing as the feeling of electricity charging travels through the air. Sparks of light emitted from the vortex and a slight breezed wafted throughout the main floor. The individuals that were scattered through the place gathered one by one at the main entrance of the institute, a small gesture of welcome, on the other hand they weren't expecting anyone and it was a way to confirm and be on guard if things escalated. Being in the library which was on the main floor, Magnus and Alec arrived first, and Isabelle not long after them. She stopped at the half way point of the grand staircase and situated herself on one of the steps, placing an elbow on one knee and cupped her face, patiently waiting but small traces of annoyance could be seen in her eyes. Just as the last intruder stepped through, Jace made it to the foyer as well and leaned on the banister, gaze casted down on everyone, his cool golden gaze relaxed, yet intimidating.

A flurry of activity as a pair of figures tried to gather their bearings and dust their gear from portal dust, if such a thing exists, but for some reason almost everyone does it. The two girls faced their audience, a girl with hair that's as bright as the radiating sun gave a pleasant wave along with a smile that brightened up her whole face. Next, was a fair skinned girl who's hair was the colour of copper, she adapted a slightly shorter height than her companion but she acquired a toned form like all shadowhunters. Shy in her nature she went and gave a short respectful nod.

"Emma Carstairs, and Abigail Nystrom," Alec's voice ringing through the room, it was warm and friendly. Magnus's eyes sparkled with curiosity and interest, as he was about to speak someone voiced his thoughts allowed.

"What brings you to the New York Institute, not that you aren't welcome of course," Maryse making her entrance from the left hall where the study room was, she gave a inviting smile and gave each girl a hug.

"Hello everyone, we didn't mean to intrude on you like this," Emma grinned. As the pair surveyed the area they were given a playful stare from the ever mischievous High Warlock of Brooklyn, a polite smile from his partner, and a nod of understanding from Isabelle. Emma's brown eyes landed on the figure slightly covered in shadows, he might not be the most obvious out of the bunch but his presence was palpable, as always, there's always something about Jace Herondale that drew people in. Emma gave a smile and he returned it with a nod and a smirk, although she no longer has a crush on him she can't deny the fact that Jace was indeed very good looking. She diverted her gaze towards the oldest Lightwood who was busy conversing with her friend, Maryse feeling that Emma wanted to say something looked at the girl expectantly.

"I do, however, have a few questions to ask."

Sensing the importance of the request Maryse nodded. "Well, that can wait awhile. It's almost lunch would you like to join us? Perhaps we can discuss it over some food," The head of the Institute kindly offered. Emma was about to voice a proposition when Abby cut in. "That would be nice, we haven't had lunch prior to arriving here." She gazed back at Emma, her eyes saying not to argue.

"Lunch, it is." Emma sighed.

Maryse kindly directed them towards the dining hall, as Maryse went ahead with Isabelle the boys slowly made their move as well. As they're walking she overheard the quiet conversation between Magnus and Alec, on who was going to take care of Max and Raphael if they were to go, or if it was best to keep them close. Emma guessed it was some type of vacation trip they were planning and tried to zone them out and give them as much privacy. Walking along the big hallway Emma couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful colours that splashed the marbled floor; the refracting light passed the stained glass windows. Dousing the walkway with different bright shades; orange, blue, and green. Before she knew it they went through a hall that connected the main building to the eastern one. This way had an open concept, ivy vines lovingly wrapped on the aged cement structure that made up the boardwalk: from one side shows the great expanse of tall structured buildings that's associated with New York City, and the other shows the Brooklyn Bridge with the East River. The whole setup was the exact opposite of the Los Angeles Institute where your surrounding was filled with vast water and sand, and every day the sun sank into the horizon, different, but beautiful in the serene way. 'Jules would love coming here' Emma thought wistfully, knowing that Jules would be pulling inspiration from left and right wherever he went, and may this change of scenery would help him relieve some worries. The burden that weighs heavily on both their shoulders was too much to ignore. On top of their secret Julian had trouble regarding family matters, and between trying to sort their impending doom or spend time to catch up with his family and re-associating Mark and Helen back into the kids' lives it's a given that the latter was clear and non-arguable. Emma took the initiative and excused herself, saying she needed to be away for a while. Not that it was because of their...status? Relationship? She doesn't even know how to begin describing their situation. All in all she just needed time to think, and while she's at it find a solution to the problem. While everything was going wrong in her life there was one thing that gave her hope. She was lucky enough to stumble upon some source, and a note given to her that might just give her a lead. She was also assigned to help with a European branch. Overall these events are a great excuse to "get away".

She decided to stop thinking too much all at once (surely it would cause some problems later on). Instead she let out an exasperated sigh, marking the end of her dilemma, until it made itself present in her thoughts again, and perhaps her sigh wasn't subtle enough that both Abby and Jace who are walking ahead of her glanced back, as if to check if she was slowly losing it. Her cheeks began to flare under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Em? If it's about the lunch offer… We, uh," Abby nervously glanced at Jace, and looked back at her, "We don't have too." Jace raised an inquisitive brow. Oh by the Angel, they thought she was upset about eating food? They think she's whining about not getting her answers, how embarrassing. Emma awkwardly delivered an explanation.

"No!" She shouted, "uh, no sorry. It's not that I swear. Also, I'm hungry as well, so..yeah..haha" She ended it with an awkward laugh, if things couldn't get any worse!

"Don't worry. Isabelle didn't cook," Jace chuckled, having a brief experience with the topic Emma felt slightly relieved of the fact. She really did like Isabelle, an astounding role model for her growing up, but her cooking, is... lacking to put it nicely.

"I wasn't implying..." She trailed off.

"I know," Jace said with a smirk, Abby giggled alongside him and gave her a grateful look, probably for not declining the lunch, and continued their conversation.

Looking at her like that made Emma feel slightly conflicted, she knew that her friend was rather attracted to Jace, I mean who wasnt? Though Abby's case was the rather serious kind, A few months back, she had return from her travel from Sweden. One of her get away excuses was to travel to different institutes around the world, and she has meet and made some friends along the way. As she was planning her trip back home, Abby, who she got close to during her 3 week stay in the Stockholm Institute asked if she could come along and have a brief tour of at least one city in North America. So off they go, and Emma thought it would be best to bring Abby to New York. There were many things to see with the little time she has, and so they stayed at the New York Institute for a week. It started with admiration at the first meeting, but as Abby got Jace talking she told Emma that he's more than cool and skilled, but charming, witty, and of course devilishly handsome. Even after their trip Abby decided to come back and "visit" her but asked to travel to where Jace was every time, which became over bearing at some point. It was clear that her friend was infatuated. If she was being honest Emma though this silly crush will pass, just like how it happened to her, but months passed and the two got along better than anticipated, and at one point in time Abby had confessed.

"Hurry Em, lunch will be cold," Abby shouted, completely cutting of her train of thought.

"Alright, alright," Emma replied, and as she continued to stare at their backs Emma recalled the day when Abby- her shy, strong willed, stubborn, and caring friend came running to her with tears in her eyes. Sobbing and going on about how nothing turned out right, how while Jace appreciated it he didn't think of her in the same way, and although she understood she couldn't help but feel that way, even knowing that he only truly loved one other person. Emma of course saw the unfolding events and how it wouldn't turn out for the better for her friend, but Abby's resilient and no matter what she will always like Jace, and she would rather have him as a friend than nothing. Emma fastened her pace, as she slowly began to close the distance between the pair. Emma can clearly see the hope in Abby's eyes as she stared up at Jace, and for a brief second Emma analyzed the man. How he gently held Abby's gazed during their conversation, how he spoke wit fully but obtained a warm tone in his voice, and how his eyes seemed livelier than Emma had seen them in a while. She closed her eyes, and thought of the "What if's?" and the "Possibly's" and that maybe, just maybe something right will happen for once, for both their sake.

* * *

As it turns out Isabelle didn't cook any dishes, instead they were having an extravagant meal courtesy of Magnus Bane. The meals had a variety of options from high quality seafood dishes down to fresh baked desserts. Magnus insisted that only the best of the best shall be served in his presence, and so here they are eating a high class meal. Since Emma is so used to having Jules cook pasta, bacon, and pancakes for everyone, (not saying that she hates it of course) she was somewhat overwhelmed but it's nice to indulge once in a while. She faintly heard Magnus promise to pay the restaurant he took from after receiving a withering look from his boyfriend. Ah, the love these two had for each other just made Emma wish for many things.

 _Their kids must be so lucky to have such parents taking care of them, pampering and-_

"So what is it that you want to know," Maryse asked from across the table. Completely cutting Emma's thoughts shortly.

Emma placed her fork down- as she was about to bite on a potato. She angled herself better and focused on Mayrse. "I was wondering if you were asked to assist on the European problem as well. Also, if you'd be kind enough to share some information you might know." She spoke, wiping the side of her mouth with a napkin. All attention was now on her.

"Yes, we've heard about the recent event and I have arranged to send everyone here to assist." Maryse confirmed. " But as of this moment we have no other information about the issues other than the basic overview given to me by Jia Penhallow," she added.

Emma's face fell, here she was thinking that perhaps they might know something she already hasn't. "That's quite alright, Abby and I are going as well."

"What about your parabatai?" Alec voiced out.

"Oh, Jules? He has other matters to attend to at the moment," Emma said dismissively, hoping she didn't come across as panicked. "We are heading to Paris first, see if we can find clues on the first site."

Emma knew from Cristina, who got information out from Perfect Diego, a Centurion, that they already surveyed it themselves, but Emma feels that there's something she might find. There has to be something more than meets the eye. Clues were left, whether it's intentional or not.

"Not to be the pessimist but, what good will that do? We already know where they're happening," Alec said, voicing his disagreement with the plan.

"Yes, we know that it happened in France, Italy, Spain, and Switzerland," Abby agreed. A noise of disagreement was heard. "What was that?" Abby questioned Emma.

"I was referring to the connections..." Emma said in a low voice.

"...Hmm. You mean to say there's a possibility that everything is connected." Magnus pondered to himself, after voicing his thoughts.

"Exactly. We know what's happening, sure, but why those places? Why it's so specific, and why they're happening is a total mistery. There must be something." Emma added. "There has to be."

"Perhaps you're over analyzing the sit-"

Emma shortly cut Maryse off before adding, " No, I know there's something I need to find. One conformation is all I need." Determination is evident in her voice.

Maryse looked at her doubtfully, most likely thinking that she might have lost her wits along the way. While Isabelle looked at her expectantly, "So what are you trying to hide? If you know something you might as well share it." Emma casted her eyes down at the questioning eyes of the younger Lightwood. "It's...I...I..." She stumbled with her words. Sighing, she began again, "It's not something I can share...willingly. It's...personal." Silence basked the whole table. Emma can practically feel the burning gaze of everyone.

She glanced at Abby, hoping to gather strength from the small gesture. "If anything turns out for the worse, it's my last resort."

"You're talking as if this." Jace held a hand out to her direction, "will be the miracle we need." He chuckled, lightening the mood. Emma knew her instincts were never wrong. Now her instincts are telling her to follow the note, but she would not blindly charge into a situation she had no knowledge of. She'd need a hint of conformation about her hunch, and she knows which places to look.

"It might just be what we need." Hope laced her voice.

She can feel the invisible pieces of fate fall into place.

* * *

 **May be** ; a verb phrase that implies that something is possible.

And that's that for the day, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope the ending didn't seem too brief, it's currently 3:26 AM and I was feeling rather inspired to finally finish this chapter, but I am also fairly tired. Hence the ending. But all's well that ends well, and I will see you passersby on the next one. Bonne nuit mon amies.


	5. Notice

**Notice:**

 **Dear readers**

 **Sorry for the delayed update on this story, but I have further continued it at ArchiveofOurOwn. Due to complications with efficiency and writting I find that it's best to upload in that site since it was easier for myself to format and I find myself updating faster. Therefore if you'd like to be updated I'd suggest to head over there just search my username and you shall find A Downward Spiral. I will continue to upload here aswell but I make zero gaurantes for when the upcoming chapters will be release.**

 **I thank you guys so much for understanding and supporting my work.**

 **\- PassingAspect**


End file.
